vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Squaridot
|-|Squaridot= |-|Half Levi-Sphere= Summary Squaridot is a Homeworld Gem and minor antagonist in Steven Universe: Save the Light. She is an Era 2 Peridot who can be identified by her square-shaped hair and her Gem covering her left eye. She went to Earth with Hessonite to collect Hessonite's Light Prism. She encounters Steven and the Gems in The Great North and acts as the area's boss. After Steven and the group defeat her, she is taken to Peridot and Lapis's barn where she is interrogated for Hessonite's location. After accidentally revealing her Commander's location, she charges up her blaster before being "poofed" by either Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst. She is then bubbled and sent to the temple where she has remained ever since. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A '''| At least '''6-C Name: Squaridot, Peridot, Squari Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Unknown (Likely over 1000) Classification: Gem, Homeworld Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Energy Projection, Ingenious intelligence, Vehicular Mastery, Technology Manipulation (Can interface and control gem technology), Light Manipulation, Anatomical liberation, Electricity Manipulation, Hologram Projection, Tractor Beam, Flight, Gem Destabilization, Weapon Destabilization, Surface Scaling | Energy Projection, Flight, possibly Spaceflight (It's design is similar to Peridot's Escape Pod which could fly in space), Homing Attack, Air Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (It's projectiles freeze enemies), Attack Reflection (She can smack projectiles back at enemies) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Should be comparable to Peridot who blew a hole in the roof of an Ancient Gem Colony Ship) | At least Island level (Capable of hurting fusions like Sugilite and Sardonyx) Speed: Relativistic reactions (Peridot's helicopter fingers allowed her to move faster than Amethyst and Pearl) | At least Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Capable of keeping up with the Gems in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, At least Class 5 with tractor beam (Peridot's tractor beam could lift massive pillars with ease) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Island Class Durability: Mountain level (Should be more durable than a Ruby and should be as durable as Peridot) | At least Island level (Can take hits from fusions like Sugilite and Sardonyx and can tank it's own projectiles) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Several meters with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Limb Enhancers, Gem Destabilizer, Half Levi Sphere Intelligence: Genius when concerning technology and engineering Weaknesses: Prefers using technology to outright combat, Is vulnerable without her Limb Enhancers. Is quick to anger and can sometimes accidentally reveal too much information. She is an Era 2 Peridot, meaning she is not able to perform powers such as shapeshifting unlike other gems. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Limb Enhancers:' Mechanical body extensions Squaridot wears to make up for the deficiencies of being an Era 2 Peridot **'Anatomical Separation:' Like Peridot, Squaridot can separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. **'Blaster:' Like Peridot, Squaridot can transform her fingers of her right arm into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ball which explodes on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. **'Holographic Interface:' Like Peridot, Squaridot can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. **'Tractor Beam:' Like Peridot, Squaridot can produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. **'Wall-Scaling:' Like Peridot, Squaridot can freely run up vertical walls without falling. **'Helicopter Fingers:' Like Peridot, Squaridot can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. *'Half Levi-Sphere: '''Squaridot's Half Levi-Sphere is a floating sphere-shaped ship with extendable arms that she can use for combat purposes. **'Energy Ball: Like her Limb Enhancers, the ships fingers can become a blaster that can fire an energy projectile at enemies.These blasts hone in on enemies.The Sphere can also touch these energy blasts without them affecting it. It can also freeze enemies upon contact. **'''Fans: '''The fingers can also rotate like fans to bring them closer, draw enemies into environmental hazards, or drag pieces of the environment to hit them. '''Key: Base | With Half Levi-Sphere Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gems Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Geniuses Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Light Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Surface Scalers